


your heart measured in mountains

by twosetmeridian



Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [23]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, canon compliant to real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetmeridian/pseuds/twosetmeridian
Summary: Brett and Eddy bring a baby to a TwoSet Apparel workday. Rainbows and heart-eyes ensue.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: counterpoint [twosetviolin oneshots] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560592
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	your heart measured in mountains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolce_Aria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolce_Aria/gifts).



> For Aria, partly because I named the Breddy child “Aria”, which is a very lovely name, and also because it’s the date of her first arrival to the world. Happy birthday, my friend! <3
> 
> Possibly the only time I will ever do kid!fic, but who knows, really? The muse is fickle, and I’m weak.
> 
> Title from _Life_ by Sleeping at Last.

“. . . and we need to incorporate these elements in our next ad, yeah?”

There’s a chorus of agreement in response. Still, seated near the back where he’s situated himself, Eddy can clearly hear the thin thread of distraction weaving its way through the crowd scattered about the makeshift conference room that was once their apartment’s living room, an hour ago.

Brett’s not noticing it, or perhaps just choosing to ignore it, because _hello_ , work to do. He’s still chattering away, free hand fluttering in the air like a butterfly as he explains and expounds what he wants done concerning the new TwoSet Apparel promotional. Eddy can tell everyone’s trying their best to focus solely on the words he’s saying, but it’s a lost cause. Not that any of it is his fault, not at all—it’s just that the thing his other hand is occupied with absolutely steals the show without any effort, really.

The baby carrier strapped to his chest. Or maybe it’s the dark-haired baby staring wide-eyed at her father as he continues to conduct this meeting.

Oh, who’s he kidding? Of course it’s the baby.

Eddy’s entirely infatuated with man and child both, if no one’s been able to tell yet.

Just because they’ve got a baby now, he’s been told in no uncertain terms, doesn’t mean Brett’s going to just _stop_ working, because frankly, that would be ridiculous. And it’s not like _Eddy’s_ going to stop working too—they love their profession and their projects too much, thriving in the thick of things, in filming sessions and merch photoshoots and the hectic pace of a Youtuber’s creative workload, and so they’d decided: no. No, they’ll have to bring their daughter into their world and learn how to reconcile the two in a way that brings happiness for everyone involved.

And so: this strange tableau had come about. Surprisingly enough—or perhaps unsurprisingly, given almost everyone’s inclination towards tiny humans—it seems to be working wonders for company morale. The only downside is how distracted people can get when faced with a gorgeous baby girl strangely enraptured by her father’s—and their employer’s—shop talk.

“Eddy?”

He startles, body lifting off the seat for a second before he realizes it’s just Brett calling on him. But then he can’t decide if _that’s_ a calming fact. “Yes, dear.”

Brett stares at him with great patience. Patiently waiting. “Do you wanna add anything to what I just said?”

“No, dear.”

Brett pins him with a look that screams _I know you didn’t hear a word I just said and we will have words about it later_. Eddy gulps in mild terror. “Okay, let’s break into our respective teams and check back over the revised plan in half an hour,” Brett turns to address the room. “Guys, let’s be serious for now so we can—”

The baby yawns. The chorus altogether say _aww!_ At least two people are misty-eyed over the sight of this clock-stopping phenomenon.

Eddy may or may not be crying rainbows in the background, but no one’s really paying any attention to him anyway, so.

“Okay, that’s enough, I’m going to feed the baby and you all go to work, go on,” Brett laughs, miming the act of flicking a whip as he moves to join Eddy at the back of the room.

Right on cue, as if suddenly sensing that her fathers are together in one place and ready to cater to her needs, Aria begins to cry. The sound squeezes Eddy’s heart something fierce, tight and clenching. Maybe it’s something about them still being new parents that makes a baby’s cry heart-wrenching rather than grating. The novelty might fade away with time, but for now, it just rattles the organ in his chest.

“She’s _your_ child, you deal with her,” Brett mock-complains, freeing the baby from the baby carrier and handing her over to her other father’s willing arms.

“She’s yours too, you know,” Eddy reminds him, watching as his partner procures a warm bottle of milk.

“Yeah,” Brett says, voice gone soft and fuzzy. “Yeah, I know.” There’s a fleeting moment where the words of a gentle tease sit on Eddy’s tongue, ready to take flight, but the soft wonder he spies in Brett’s gaze makes them all seize up and wither into the pit of his throat.

 _She’s ours_ , he mouths wordlessly, the act more for himself than it is for Brett’s benefit, because it really hasn’t sunk in yet. He thinks it might never do.

“I can never get over the fact that she has your eyes,” he tells Brett, glancing back and forth between his partner and his daughter and their near-identical irises. “I couldn’t keep staring at them.”

“And _your_ smile, don’t forget.” Brett smiles, lifting the teat of the baby bottle to Aria’s lips and nodding when she begins to suck at it. “She was meant for us; of course she’s perfect.”

“Of course,” Eddy says, because who’s he to try and debunk an infallible concept like that? “So was that you telling me you think I’m perfect?”

“Well, you already knew that, so I don’t see a reason why I have to say it again.”

Eddy beams wide at that, and Brett must be feeling a whole lot more gooey and generous, because he doesn’t even try to poke fun at him and his puppy-dog affection. God, what a strange new world they’re living in right now.

The work continues on into the afternoon, and they’ve just finished setting up studio lights and green screens when the unexpected happens.

“Eddy, come here, it’s time to take photos,” Brett says absentmindedly, staring down at the camera in his hands and inadvertently missing the brief flash of panic that sparks up on Eddy’s face without his knowing. “Let someone hold Aria for a while.”

Before he can say anything in reply, James steps forward with arms outstretched. “I can hold her, if that’s okay?”

And normally, that kind of question is all fine and good. Helpful, even. James is a good employee and a trusted friend and should be perfectly capable of taking care of Aria for a good fifteen minutes or so.

And yet.

Maybe it’s just the overprotectiveness talking, or some deep dark fear that’s made a home for itself in the cavity of his ribcage ever since he first lost someone he loved, but Eddy suddenly finds himself shaking.

He can’t let go of her, is the thing.

And—and he just—he _can’t_ —

“Eddy, Eddy,” Brett says, and it pierces the veil of panic that has settled heavily around him. “Let him hold her, okay? There’s nothing to worry about.”

And god, that just makes him look like an idiot in front of everybody. _Great_. “Oh, right,” he mumbles, contrite. “Sorry.”

James waves off the incoming apology with an easy smile and an understanding look in his eyes. Aria is handed off with the utmost care, and then they end up doing the fastest and best work they’ve ever done on a TSA photoshoot thus far.

“It’s the motivation, of course,” Brett says, smug beyond belief as he and Eddy peruse through the pictures they’ve taken. “By the way, with what happened earlier? You’re doing great, hubby.”

Eddy rolls his eyes. “Please don’t. That word makes me wanna vomit.”

“Get used to it, because I’m _not_ going to call you ‘baby’ until Aria’s at least three years old.”

And then before he knows it, it’s already the end of the day, and he’s seeing people out the front door. Their apartment is quiet again, peace quietly settling down like a blanket again. Eddy takes a deep breath, two. He goes and looks for his family.

Brett’s seated in the baby's room, curled up in the window seat as he plays with their daughter. Aria coos and reaches out for her father’s fingers, babbling delightedly as he kisses her tiny hands, gentleness overflowing.

It’s a scene that’s tailor-fit to make Eddy cry, and the words come falling out of his mouth like they’ve been waiting to burst out of him all day long.

“You’re magical. She’s magical, you’re magical, I love you both so much.”

Brett looks up at his approach, watching him settle down beside him on the cushions and give Aria a lingering kiss at her soft temple. “Don’t get sappy on me now, big daddy,” he teases Eddy, smirk pronounced and eyes soft. “But I love you too.” He pauses, glances down at the treasure in his grasp before looking back up at Eddy. “ _We_ love you too.”

And there’s the miracle, there’s heaven opened and providing a hundred times more than he ever deserved. It’s love beyond sense, beyond thought, beyond convention. It’s beauty and light and everything good in the world. It’s a firework. It’s _all_ the fireworks.

He’s already experienced true happiness. All he wants is to be allowed to keep it.

 _We’ll protect you and love you like nothing else in this world_ , Eddy promises his daughter, writes a declaration on the flesh of his heart right next to his wedding vows so he never forgets this. _We’ll make the future right for you as best we can._

Brett leans against the steady weight he offers, his head resting against the curve of Eddy’s shoulder as their daughter falls asleep in his arms, and Eddy thinks he’s never been more blessed in his entire life.


End file.
